Shaitanus
=Shaitanus = From Maveric Universe Wiki Ancient History of the Imperial House of Shaitanus.Ancient Atlantean for Dark Prince or Dark Allie.. .A refusal to bow down to mankind on the occasion of the creation of man asThe culmination of a gradual distancing from God through use of free will (an idea of Origen of Alexandria). *A declaration by God that all were to be subject to his Son, the Messiah (as in John Milton's Paradise Lost).[19] *A disagreement about God's The angels do not have free will and simply do not sin because they were not granted the freedom by God to disobey. God one day told his creations that one of them will turn against him. The angels then rushed to Iblis, knowing that Allah valued his supplication immensely. Iblis prayed to God to "not let any of the angels be the one to turn against Allah", and Allah granted his plea. However, he did not include himself in the supplication because he thought of himself as safe and high in God's eye.[citation needed] When God created Adam, He commanded all the angels and jinn to prostrate to Adam as was termed "the Best of Creation". All the angels and jinn did so except Iblis, who refused to obey. And We created you (humans), then fashioned you, then told the angels: Fall ye prostrate before Adam! And they fell prostrate, all save Iblis, who was not of those who made prostration. He said: "What hindered thee that thou didst not fall prostrate when I bade thee?" (Iblis) said: "I am better than him. Thou created me of fire while him Thou didst create of clay".[10] Iblis was proud and arrogant and considered himself superior to Adam, since Adam was made from clay and Iblis was created from smokeless fire. For this act of disobedience, God cursed him to Hell for eternity, but gave him respite until the Day of Judgment, after Iblis requested it. Iblis obtained permission from God and vowed that he would use this time to lead all human men and women astray to Hell as a way of revenge against them. By refusing to obey God’s order he was thrown out of Paradise and thereafter he was called “Shaitan”.Shiatanus House mostly narcissistic, sad,greedy,vein and persuasive.The Imperial House of the Shaitanus's persuasive powers are first evident when they-the family over generations makes arguments to his angelic-followers as to why the good Atlantean should try to overthrow or oppose the rule of the Sarkhon. Shiatanus House argues that they ought to have equal rights to the Imperial House of Sarkhon and that the Royal Family is an unfair monarchy The Fall of the House of Shaitanus,began as a means aquire more wealth and property,plus power and thier aim, to "justify the way of the House Shaitanus,Karza and Moonthorn to others, and the other rebel houses are described as lying on a lake of fire, from which . The Imperial House of Shaitanus rises up to claim Hellesh worlds such as Hades-Prime and Tartarus-Prime as thier own domain and delivers a rousing speech to his followers ("Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven.").[3] The logic of the Shaitanus (Satanic Logic) is introduced by: "The mind is its own place, and in itself/ Can make a Heaven of Hell, a Hell of Heaven. [18] Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon, ascends the Royal Throne of Atlantis, after his fathers death. He found a special military guard known as the Imperial Atlantean Honor Guardians, who protect the Imperial Royal Family from any future assignations and other similar threats from outside enemy forces. Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon marries Princess Kearah Marrhan Sarkhon. from the Imperial House Clan of Marrhan. Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon and Supreme Lady Kearah Marrhan Sarkhon. Co-Rulers of Atlantis. Parents of Prince Khallel Jared Sarkhon, Princess Karrah Sarkhon. Husband to Supreme Lady Atria Elkharr Sarkhon-from the Imperial House Clan of Elkharr. Supreme Lord Rhasnack Attumas Sarkhon Satan (Hebrew: הַשָׂטָן ha-Satan ("the accuser"); Persian "sheytân"; Arabic: الشيطان ash-Shayṭān ("the adversary") - both from the Semitic root: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shin_%28letter%29 Ś']-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teth 'Ṭ]-[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nun_%28letter%29 N]) is an embodiment of antagonism that originates from the Abrahamic religions, being traditionally considered a "fallen" angel in Judeo-Christian belief, and a Jinn in Islamic belief. Originally, the term was used as a title for various entities that challenged the religious faith of humans in the Hebrew Bible.[citation needed] Since then, the Abrahamic religions have used "Satan" as a name for the Devil.[1] In the Hebrew Bible In the book of Job (Iyov), ha-satan ("the accuser") is the title of an angel submitted to God. In Judaism ha-satan does not make evil, rather points out to God the evil inclinations and actions of humankind. In essence ha-satan has no power unless humans do evil things. After God places a wager with Satan about Job's piety, God gives "ha-satan" permission to test the faith of Job. The righteous man is afflicted with loss of family, property, and later, health, but he still stays faithful to God. At the conclusion of this book God appears in a whirlwind, explaining to all that divine justice is inscrutable. In the epilogue Job's possessions are restored and he has a second family to replace the one that died. Group name Maveric Entertainment Group Description Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Welcome to Maveric Entertainment Group. Whether you are a manager, member, or visitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group. Maveric Entertainment Group-links to all things Maveric Comics, Maveric Entertainment Media, Public website none Get a promotion box for your website Group address Current web address: http://groups.google.com/group/MavericEntertainmentGroup Current email address: MavericEntertainmentGroup@googlegroups.com Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. Maveric Enterprises, Inc. Maveric Entertainment Group, Inc. All contents ™ and © 2007 Maveric Characters, Inc., unless otherwise noted herein. All rights reserved. COPYRIGHT AND TRADEMARK NOTICES Except as noted, all books, titles, characters, character names, slogans, logos, and related indicia are trademarks of and copyright Maveric Comics and/or Maveric Lion Productions, an imprint of Maveric Entertainment, Inc All right reserved. • Maveric Enterprises, Inc.